Build:Me/E Signet of Illusions Farmer
Using Signet Of Illusions this build combines the defence of the E/Me Terra Tank with most of the damage chain of the A/E UW Solo build to provide Mesmers with a decent way to farm the smites in the Underworld. Attributes and Skills prof=Me/e illusion=12+1+3 fastcasting=10+1 inspiration=8+1 VisageOf IllusionsShower@16of Coals@16Djinn's Haste@16Aura@16Striker@16of Earth/build Equipment Armor *Max Armor *Sup. Illusion on mask *Sup. Vigor *Minor Fast Casting *Minor Inspiration *Rune of Vitae *5x Sentry's Insignia Weapons *20% enchanting, +5 energy weapon, such as a Totem Axe/Rajazan's Fervor or Staff with same mods. *Wand max damage rec. Illusion/Inspiration to kill Dying Nightmares. *+12 energy rec Illusion/Inspiration with +30hp and any HCT mod. Rose Focus works fine. Usage Clear The Chamber: *The hardest part of the run. Always be under Signet of Illusions, cast Flame Djinn's Haste and grab quest from Lost Soul and race back to centre, always being careful of Dying Nightmare popups. If any do , pull and wand to death or kill with Flame Djinn's Haste. *Cast Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker and Mantra Of Earth, and maintain them at all times. *Then cast Flame Djinn's Haste and pull 1 group of Grasping Darknesses at a time. Engage them and let them use up their interrupts, between 5 and 7 sec.'s should be enough. *Cast Sympathetic Visage and watch their energy go down. REMEMBER-YOU SHOULD ALWAYS BE UNDER THE EFFECTS OF SoI, STONEFLESH AURA, STONE STRIKER AND MANTRA OF EARTH. *Cast Meteor Shower, Bed of Coals and Flame Djinn's Haste. At this point be sure to recast the two Earth Magic enchants and Mantra stance if any Grasping Darknesses break from the AoE damage. Another Flame Djinn's Haste should finish them off. If not, you should be able to tank out enough time to repeat the damage chain. *It is possible to take more than one group at a time. Kill the three mobs to clear the chamber. Running to the Ice Wastes: *Take note of the patrols to the east, Two Bladed Aatxe's and a mob of either 3 Grasping Darknesses or 2 and a Dying Nightmare. Cast Flame and make your run, beware of any Dying Nightmare popups and avoid everything on the way. Once you're through the arch entrance to the Ice Wastes the fun starts. Killing the Smites: *Always under SoI, cast the last 3 skills and engage the smites. NEVER STRIKE THEM! or Shield of Judgement will knock you down. *Cast Sympathetic Visage and your fire chain. As with Graspings, if any survive, tank and repeat as necessary. *Two mobs are no problem. *Make your way around, avoiding the patrols of Coldfire Nights. If you come across a mob of hostile smites attacking other smites (Sort it out Anet!), let them finish their cannibal freakout and then take them on, never draw them to another mob. *When looking for Dying Nightmare popups here, don't use Flame Djinn's Haste, you might need that for killing them, or getting outta there if aggroed mid-pull. Counters *Knockdowns/interrupts from Grasping Darknesses, as they are for most enchantment-based builds. *High ping can throw off your timing in the middle of a farming run. Me/E Signet of Illusions Farmer